The invention arises from a particular consideration of anti-theft security for golf clubs. Hitherto, known security devices of tell-tale tag type requiring removal were not effective for golf clubs where comfortable trial swings are seen as essential for most golfers considering purchase.
Accordingly, this invention is predicated on the concept of providing a device capable of snug-fitting to an article so as to be unobstructive to handling as desired, such device resisting all but authorized removal.